


Scared?

by cottontails



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontails/pseuds/cottontails
Summary: Donald is terrified of his sister.... and with good reason.





	Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble in response to a request on Tumblr.

“You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

Donald glares over at his sister. “Who said I was scared?”

She snorts. “What, you think I can’t tell?”

“I think I’ve got every right to be scared, you’re terrifying.”

“What?” Della squeaks, kicking him in the side, “I am not!”

“Are you kidding? I’ve seen you less determined on high-stakes adventures. You’ve definitely cursed less.”

“Yeah, but I beat you, it’s over now.”

“Over?” Donald bites back a laugh. “That was the easy one. This isn’t over until one of us wins Rainbow Road.”

“You really think you can beat me on Rainbow Road? I’m the queen of that track.”

“Only because you sabotage me!”

“Are you mad ‘cause I would always set out all those banana skins when we used to play?”

“No, I’m mad ‘cause you tried to kick the controller out of my hand and broke my wrist.”

Della pauses her flicking through tracks on the screen, eyes going wide as the memory comes flooding back. “Oh wow! I’d forgotten all about that one! Duckworth banned the game after that. Something about being us being ‘too old to be behaving like this’.”

“We were twenty-four,” Donald deadpans.

“So?”

Donald just grins. “Remember the look on the nurse’s face in the hospital when we explained what happened?”

“Tried to explain you mean. I was still laughing, and you kept yelling at me.”

“You kept poking it!”

Della giggles, finally landing on Rainbow Road. “C’mon loser, winner takes all!”

(_She wins, of course. But only because she shoves Donald off the sofa halfway through the last lap._)

**Author's Note:**

> I love a bit of sibling banter. Based of my own experiences with mario kart, things could get really ugly.


End file.
